goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Eusebio Eric Natalie Oskar and Jermon gets ungrounded and Stephane Jormen And Jermona gets grounded
Cast Eric; Himself Natalie; Salli Eusebio; Himself Portuguese Oskar; Himself Swedish Jermon; Kidaroo barney; Kidaroo Henrik; Himself Norwegian Vilde; Herself Norwegian Sven; Himself Swedish Annika; Herself Swedish Diesel; Himself Tiyana; Emma Stephane; Hans German Jormen; Mads Danish Jermona; Naja Danish Custard the purple ranger; Jennifer Transcript Natalie; Hey Eric Eusebio Oskar and Jermon Eric; Let see what's On tv Barney I Love You You Love me we are happy family what big hug and kiss me want me to you if you say you love me too Eusebio; GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT THE FUCK I HATE BARNEY BECAUSE ANNOYING ME THAT IS SO IT HE IS SO FUCKING DEAD WE ARE GOING TO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW. Barney; I Love you You Love me TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DEMONIO Eusebio; NAO WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU DINOSAURIO DA PORCARIA FILHO DA PUTA Barney; ( German's voice): Nein Nein nein nein nein nein, Don't kill me please no Natalie; Too Late I Will tie you in the chair. Natalie; Any Last words before you die Eric; No last words well then Oskar; Die Barney; (Scary Voice ) waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Eusebio; Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay We killed barney dinosaurio da porcaria filho da puta yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Jermon; Lets go home now Diesel; Eric Natalie Oskar Jermon and Eusebio we are so happy you guys killed barney Henrik; You guys are ungrounded forever. Sven; Jermon and Oskar lets go home when we get home I Will give you reward Henrik; Stephane you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for reviving barney and got arrested Natalie; Go to your room now Stephane; Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Henrik; I am Going to pick up Jormen because he got expelled from school. Later when Jormen Got Home Henrik; Eusebio Eric and Natalie for killing barney you are 3 ungrounded Henrik; AND JORMEN! YOU, ARE, GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR GETTING EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL. GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW Jormen; Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Not over yet at Jermona's Sven; JERMONA WE ARE HAVING DISSIPLINE WITH YOU YOUNG LADY HOW DARE GET DETENTION FOR 30 MINUTES, THAT'S IT YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOREVER. Annika; I WILL SLAP YOUR FACE. Jermona; Waaaaaaaa Ouch that hurt Oskar; I WILL FORCE YOU TO DRINK BLEACH. DRINK THE BLEACH DRINIK IT Oskar; I AM TELLING CUSTARD THE PURPLE RANGER TO BEAT YOU UP AND KICK YOUR STOMACH, CUSTARD BEAT MY SISTER JERMONA UP BECAUSE SHE GOT DETENTION. Custard; on it Protection by censored from violence Custard; There you deserve it Jermona this is for get for getting detention for 30 minutes Jermon; GO TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE WE WILL CALL THE POLICE ON YOU. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE Jermona running upstairs with no sound. Sven; you boys are ungrounded forever You can do whatever you Jermon; Oskar lets go to my cousins's house. Oskar; okay then. the end Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:By Anthony Abate